1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to laser pointers, specifically a laser ray device and lens capable of refracting laser rays into a cross-shaped beam.
2) Description of the Related Art
Due to the maturation of light-emitting semiconductor laser technology in recent years as well as the gradually lowered prices of such components, light-emitting semiconductor products have become widespread. One example is the laser pointer, which is commonly utilized for lectures, presenting reports, teaching, and other similar applications because they are easy to carry and convenient to use. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional laser pointer is comprised of a battery 2, a laser diode driver circuit 3, a laser diode 4, and a convex lens 5 contained in a housing 1. After laser rays emitted by the laser diode 4 pass through the convex lens 5, the parallel light beams have a diameter of approximately 2 mm to 5 mm. The said beams appear as a single spot when directed onto a screen or object. Another type of laser pointer is such that after the laser rays penetrate the convex lens, the refraction of a columnar faceted lens produces a line-like indicating beam. Yet another variety of laser pointer utilizes two laser modules to generate a cross-shaped beam, thereby providing for the direct determination of horizontal and vertical lines during construction or renovation. However, the said laser pointer has a higher production cost because it utilizes two laser modules and numerous components and, furthermore, assembly is extremely time consuming in that correction is required following assembly.
The inventor of the invention herein developed a laser ray lens capable of projecting a cross-shaped beam that is simpler than the laser module structure approach of generating a cross-shaped beam.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a laser ray lens capable of refracting laser rays into a cross-shaped beam that is easy to fabricate and, furthermore, a simplified laser ray device structure capable of generating a cross-shaped beam to thereby reduce production cost.